World Calling: Memory Notes
by torinokomachi
Summary: Memories often made up a person, be it good or bad. (A Companion fic to "World Calling: The Bird Flies". Drabble-ish format.) [Current status of fic is dead and in need of heavy rewrite]
1. -1: Food and cooks

**I know you may want to ask: "Where did the Omake's go and when's the next update?"**

 **One: I'm moving them out so it's easy to navigate the main chapters.**

 **Two: I can only say that life happens.**

 **Three: I'm working on the next five chapters as compensation so you can have all five coming out the next time.**

 **For new readers: As this is a companion fic for "World Calling: The Bird Flies", it's best for you to read it as well because you won't understand much if you read only this.**

 **This will feature things that would only be mentions to the main story.**

 **That's all.**

 **Without further ado, here is the first one.**

* * *

" _Sorry for the wait guys! Food's ready!" Amber called as she got out of the kitchen and placed the food._

 _Zaire was the first to steal a bite. "Man, I can never get over the fact that you're a good cook."_

" _Why thank you." Amber simply took the compliment and looked at the others._

" _Ah! Rana! You slow down with eating!"_

" _Why not…?" Rana wondered, though the question was rather muffled as she was eating the meat._

" _You're a girl!"_

" _So?"_

" _So? Eat like one!"_

" _No."_

 _A tick mark formed at her forehead. "That's it. No more second helping for you!"_ He _couldn't help but snort since_ he _found the threat to be rather weak._

 _To_ his _surprise, it actually hit the mark._

" _Noooo!"_

 _Ion laughed at the exchange along with Denzel before they continued eating._

" _You should really eat up. Amber's food is one of the best, you know." Ion chided_ him _._

" _Ion's stating the facts you know. All of us would want another second helping since Amber's cooking is just that good. You can ask her yourself if you don't believe it. But if you're not going to eat, Zaire can steal some of them from you if you're not looking." Denzel added._

He _reluctantly agreed and took a bite. At the delightful taste,_ he _started to eat them fast and emptied the plate._

" _Hey, you want some more?" Amber asked._

He _nodded in agreement._

 _They were right. It was really delicious._

* * *

"I hope you don't mind me staying here." Fai bowed at the current matriarch of Amber's home, her grandmother.

"No need to be so formal Fai. Just call me granny like the kids do."

"Alright… Granny;" Fai obliged.

"Ah, you can have the cookies at the plate there while waiting for Amber!" She gestured towards the plate at the table near towards the kitchen.

"Granny, are you sure I can have these?" Fai inquired.

"Why of course! Amber and her friends usually come around to eat these cookies so I always make extras in case they want more!" Amber's grandmother laughed

Fai took one bite of the cookie before savoring the taste and taking up more. Causing the old lady to giggle, saying something along the lines of "Boys will be boys."

Halfway, Fai remembered something of _that person's_ memories.

'Oh yeah… _he_ really liked Amber's cooking… I can see where Amber learned cooking from…"

"Granny?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if you teach me how to cook?"

* * *

"You're cooking?" Zaire inquired rather incredulously at Fai who was doing something in the kitchen.

"Yes. Do you have a problem?" Fai retorted.

"Kind of, it's just weird to see you cook."

Fai chuckled at that. "I suppose. _He_ isn't much of a cook either…"

Zaire raised a brow at that. "Are you telling me _he_ is the reason why you wanted to learn how to cook or even cook in the first place?"

"You can say that. But it's not completely because _he_ gave _his_ memories to me."

"What do you mean-"

Zaire stopped as he looked behind and looked to see Rana chatting with the girls. A Cheshire grin formed his lips.

"Oh, Fai ya lady killer~ Rana's going to love ya more for that!"

Fai's blushed at that. "Zaire! I'm seriously maiming you once I'm done!"

Zaire cackled as he left the kitchen.

Outside, Rana heard Zaire cackling and wondered. "What's up with those two?"

Amber smirked and Ion simply coughed into the detached sleeves of the recently remodeled Hanfu.

"Nothing for you to be worried about Rana…"

In another side of the room, Denzel who heard the conversation and is near to the kitchen simply smirked.

It's about time they get Fai to admit his feelings to Rana…

* * *

Ion was reading a book of one of her favorite fictional stories over at the mess hall of the castle while drinking water.

Fai had been itching to cook something and managed to persuade the chef to let him cook since no one is currently around in the mess hall.

She had to admit that Fai is improving his cooking little by little over the nine years.

"There you are Ion-chan!" The familiar voice of Kougyoku echoed through the almost empty mess hall. Ion could hear more footsteps.

One, two, three, no, four more.

It seems Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana and Hakuryuu came along as well. She placed the book down before she turned to them.

"What are you doing here Ion-dono? We didn't see you around for our practice today."

"Ah, I was accompanying Fai."

"With Fai-dono? What for?"

"Well-"

"Sorry for the- Oh, hi guys." Fai came by with two plates before he noticed the rest.

Ion took no time in letting him have an easy rest and took the fruit smothered bread he made in one of the plates. Only to be thwarted with Fai raising his arm above her reach.

"Nice try Ion. No, since they're here, why not let them have a taste?"

"Fine…" Ion mumbled.

Fai placed the two plates down.

Aladdin was the first to take the bread and ate it.

"This was really good!" Aladdin praised and gestured the others to have a taste.

One by one, they savored the taste of the bread.

"This taste much better than the ones sold back in town! Who made this?" Kougyoku asked.

Ion simply pointed towards Fai who, along with Ion is eating the cookies in the other plate.

Hakuryuu, at the very least, was surprised. "Fai-dono cooks?"

Fai rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, I thought it might help around if the times are peaceful one day."

"That is great! Who taught you then?"

"Ah, I would like to tell you but… I'm sure Kougyoku might freak out."

"Huh? Who?" Kougyoku wondered.

"It's Amber's grandma." Ion replied.

To prove Fai's point, Kougyoku squealed and bombarded him with questions. Ion noted that Kougyoku's admiration to Amber is rather cute. Kougyoku thought of Amber as her role model after all.

"Say Ion-san, how does Fai know how to make these cookies?" Aladdin inquired as he showed her the cookies he made. It was star-shaped and some had a rather complicated star design.

"Just between you and me… that's the first recipe he learned from Amber's grandma."

Ion giggled at their reactions. She looked over to Fai who was still questioned by Kougyoku and Hakuryuu who was impressed by his skills as she reminisced the time he told her how he started cooking.

" _Asides the fact that it's because of_ him _… I had a feeling_ he _would still be alive in this world, so if we were to see_ him _… I wanted to show_ him _what I get to be able to do. Besides that, I wanted to at least be better than the Amber that_ he _knew."_

Ion knew that Fai had a tough time admitting it to the others -Which was why he only told this fact to her-, but Amber was the second main reason why he started cooking. For _that person_ , Amber is like a mother to _him_. And Fai agreed with _his_ sentiments regarding Amber as well.


	2. -2: A family's bond

He _remembered that Zaire was raised by pirates. Not by his biological parents._ He _remembered asking._

 _"Have you ever felt out of place compared to the rest of your family?"_

 _Zaire chuckled rather dryly at his question and replied. "Most of the time… but gramps always hit me in the head when I said that."_

 _"What?"_ He _gawked._

 _"You want to know what gramps told me? He said that it doesn't matter if I'm not his grandson by blood. The rest of the crew is already a part of his own idea of family who understands his pain and sorrows. Even if I'm not blood related, he'll treat me as if I am his own kid no matter what."_

 _There's also Amber. Her mother had died to save her from falling off a cliff and her father had committed suicide after her mother's death out of depression. And was raised by her grandmother whom despite knowing what caused her daughter in law and son's death, had let her go for her dream as a street performer_

He _once asked if she regretted letting her do what she wanted or feared that in the near future, her granddaughter would face the same fate as her father._

 _"Fate is not something that had been decided since birth dear. It is something you paved. I was actually against it at first before Amber told her decision but the smiles of her performing crew and the neighbors had made me change my mind. Amber could bring the smiles that were lost around her, like a gem. And if I think back, her father could have just moved on instead of sinking into despair because it's fate. All these years I had raised Amber… I knew she will be a strong woman like my daughter in law. It was why her father had married her. So from that trait of her mother, I would support her no matter what."_

He _really envied them both._

 _How Zaire had an adoptive family who loved him no matter what._

 _And how Amber's grandmother would support and love her despite a similar profession that had cost her son's life._

He _often found himself thinking if he wasn't how he currently is; his deceased family would have been just like how Zaire and Amber's parental figure were to them._

* * *

"Say…Dad?"

"What's wrong with you son?"

"Have you… ever regretted in adopting me once?"

He only received a ruffle at his messy hair.

"Nonsense; I would never Fai." He laughed and continued. "Even if you're actually the son of some madman, you'll still be my son and cousin and brother to Mistoras and Spartos."

'If only that were true…'

It was a worry that had been eating him up ever since he was adopted. Even more so when he kept seeing dreams that felt like something that will happen in the future.

* * *

He found himself asking the same question as he did to Zaire during their time in Asmoday's dungeon.

"Have you… ever felt out of place with your family?"

Zaire snickered at his question. "Really; you're asking me that?"

He exhaled a sigh before answering. "Sometimes… I said it out loud once and gramps hit me on the head."

'Déjà vu;' He mentally shuddered. The old man who took care of Zaire had been scary.

"But you know, I'm kinda glad he did because I would never be able to get more comfortable with the crew."

"…Did the old man say something?"

"Yeah; he said that it doesn't matter if I'm not blood related. The crew thought of each other as family and had been together thick and thin. He'll think of me as a family because the moment I brought light to their lives, I'm already part of the crew."

"…I see."

"Really, what's with you asking this anyway? Is this some paranoia you've been dreaming because of some events that some random guy would experience in the future being placed on you ever since the day you lost your home village?"

"…Haha, kind of;"

Partly; it really was. And with the visions getting more vivid in each dream over the years that he couldn't help but feel paranoid.

* * *

"How are you fine with dealing the fact that your parents may not be there, and neither do you remember them?" He asked Ion while she had recovered from coping.

"Well... it's tough... but I'll let it go for now... and besides, I got you guys. You're like my new family these past months."

Straight-forward, something rarely expected of Ion, but he envied that she could answer it so easily.

He surely do love his family, but he wasn't sure if they do love him back, even with his father's assurance.

He just doubted so much. He can't help it.

* * *

Almost a year after his return to Sasan, he decided to return once more.

The visit to the dimensional magician's domain had made him realize the truth of those dreams which were actually memories and that he needed to tell them of this strange circumstance he had before it was too late.

Spartos wouldn't be there but having his uncle, father, and brother Mistoras knew is just enough.

So with the help of their new friend from the dimensional magician's land, Jared, he had asked him to teleport over to the entrance of Sasan and wait over at the inn till he was finished.

He was lucky that day; that his uncle, father, and Mistoras were there at their home.

"Well Fai, I didn't think you would have come back so soon." Darius greeted.

"Brother Fai! It's been a while!" Mistoras.

"Is there anything you need Fai?" His father had asked.

"There's… something that I have to tell you."

"Really? What is it?"

At that, he had proceeded to take off his mask.

Needless to say, Mistoras, Darius, and Aaron had been surprised.

"Fai… you're…"

"I know. It's why I had been keeping this mask on." Fai told Mistoras.

"I was wondering why you wore that mask when you returned two years ago… I didn't think it would be because of this."

"I'm sorry your highness." Fai had to switch to a formal tone instead of the usual because he had expected that Darius and Mistoras would take it hard. Even his own adoptive father; He was prepared that this would happen when he had decided to tell the truth.

"Was this why you ask me if I ever regretted adopting you all those years back?"

"…Yes. I never realized my birthright at least until recently." He replied.

"I will not be coming back to Sasan. Thank you for your hospitality." He was about to put the mask back to his face when a punch was directed at his face.

When he looked up, he wasn't the least bit surprised that Aaron would have looked furious and punched him but what he said next had surprised him. The fact that it was said in a tranquil fury was rather shuddering.

"I told you before didn't I? It doesn't matter if you're actually the son of some madman or some threat, you're my son! You're already part of this family the moment I brought you here!"

Fai was speechless.

And then, Mistoras spoke. "It was hard for me to say after this kind of revelation from you… but you're not him. You never will be. I know that I wasn't that close to you as Spartos was. But one thing for sure, is that I know you enough that you won't turn into some kind of heartless bastard, brother."

Finally, it was Darius's turn to speak out his opinion. "I may not be good with words like brother, Fai. But I would agree with Mistoras. You are not him. You are Fai Leoxses. My nephew and son; no more; no less;"

"You guys…" He murmured as he was caressing the painful hit he has received at his cheek.

"You're a part of this family already Fai. So stop thinking some stupid nonsense again." Mistoras lightly hit his head as he approached his younger adoptive cousin.

He had found himself calling them what he used to call them back just moments before he revealed this to the knights, no, his family. "Brother…"

"You're a part of this family already Fai."

The words from a brother that he never got to know so well and the reassuring answers of his adoptive family just made him feel happy. He felt himself laughing tearfully as those words resounded to his mind and tears rolling down to his cheeks as his uncle and older brother left to find something to ease the pain of his father's punch.

Aaron placed a hand at his hair and ruffled it. "Sorry for the punch there son; but you really need it."

"…Yeah. Thanks dad…"

His old worries were really misplaced the moment he had heard those words from his family. And he was glad that they had snapped him out of it.

* * *

"Say Ion-chan? If you think of your group of friends as family, then what status would you think of them?" Fai was passing by when he heard Kougyoku asking that question to Ion. The two girls had grown closer over time since they had accepted the training offer from Aladdin and he felt happy for Ion to have another best friend that is outside their group and he remembered that she'll often mention of their other friends to Kougyoku more. The question the princess asked had piqued his curiosity.

"Hm… Amber's the mom since she's such a worrywart and always bought me the most girly clothing though she would often give in if I didn't like what she picked. That and Amber's like an embarrassing yet doting mom and is the best cook." She counted before continuing.

"Zaire and Denzel are my brothers. Zaire is that brother who would be making fun of the little things you do but is also really over protective. Denzel is that brother that just makes you feel like you're just roommates with some stranger of an academy at first but you'll be on a level of close friends with them as the time goes. That and Denzel's kind of geeky when it comes to magic;" She added two more fingers in the count and added.

"Rana's the hot-headed sister who would ask you to hang out with her and play something that boys would do. She could've been classified a brother since she's a tomboy but Rana's a good listener. She's not the best secret keeper since she might accidentally let it out by accident because of her personality but she's willing to listen to your problems." She added the fourth finger and then, Kougyoku asked.

"Then who would be your father in the group Ion-chan?"

At that, Ion chuckled and said. "Don't tell him but… I think of Fai as my dad."

Fai felt like laughing and rolling on the floor when he heard that. He thought he would be the brother figure, but a dad, really?

"Why is that?"

"Fai's the one who comforts me more than the others. He knows every little quirks and things I do like what I liked and disliked. He even gave me advices that were really helpful and got me back to my feet. Thinking back… he's been there with me through the hard times more than the others. That's why… I kind of see him as my dad."

Fai decided to walk away when Ion finished. Walking all the way to the guest room they had stayed. When he closed the door after entering, he had rolled down to the floor with his back against the door.

He had taken of his mask and held a hand to cover his eyes while the other hand holding the mask had slid down.

"…I don't think I'm the best parental material because of all those memories from him Ion…" He laughed humorlessly. A tear slid down his cheek as he remembered Ion's answer.

He was still affected by his memories even after letting the load of his burden off from revealing his face to his family back in Sasan and recently, Spartos. He even remembered how he actually went insane from the seemingly countless world-jumping for their sakes. And how he used to be before all the world-jumping shenanigans and meeting with Ion, Amber, Zaire, Rana, and Denzel;

But then, he remembered Asmoday's trial as he felt Asmoday's metal vessel thrumming with magic as an attempt to snap him out of his painful memories.

 _"What I'm looking for, boy, is a king who will embrace the darkness of another and use it as a fuel to change the world. You had embraced the darkness of the other soul whose memories are within you, and made it a fuel to change the people you meet for the better through this trial I set up before you. That's why, Fai Leoxses, I choose you, as my king."_

Back then, he didn't really know by whom Asmoday meant by "the other soul" until he met the Dimensional magicians and Jared.

His lips formed a thin curve of a smile as he brought his mask back to his face after wiping the tear away.

"Sorry for worrying you Asmoday… I should get my act up so I could return and show all these memories to him." He muttered as he stood up. He looked at the sky through the window, a resolution formed.

He will succeed this mission he had started.

* * *

 **This Omake was mostly inspired and dedicated to one of my cousins who is actually adopted. And to all of you who had adopted relatives and care about them.**

 **A bit of a note, Jared won't come by until later in the main story. Asmoday's quote was actually a call back to Chapter nine.**

 **See you.**

 **\- TransparentAnswer**


	3. -3: Irony, and

_It was three months after Denzel had joined the group and a week after they told him of him and the existence alternate worlds, that Ion asked._

 _"Say Fai, this Sinbad person… when did_ he _started to grow wary of him?"_

 _"Well… I don't remember which world but I think it was after some while_ he _started jumping from world to world Ion."_

 _"So can you tell us when_ he _started to think that way?"_

 _"Alright… this was from the earlier worlds and also one of the worlds where his counterpart died…"_

* * *

He felt air choking him as he entered his counterpart's body.

He was later woken when he finally readjusted himself.

He's currently his four year old self, and that meant sometime when Partevia had fallen to Barbarossa's reign.

From the looks of it, he was left all on his own when he tried to practice his magic, or that, the fucking organization forced him to exhaustion in order to control his manipulation of magoi much earlier. Hell if he know what happens anyway. He doesn't even care of that organization anymore.

He closed his eyes to communicate with the rukh and see if he was indeed thought dead moments before his counterpart died.

When the rukh gave him that he was indeed thought "Dead", his lips had formed a smirk.

That would mean he could get rid of this Kou styled outfit he wore as a kid to a much better and comfy wear.

Speaking of Kou… it seems he would need to find Yunan and ask him a favor.

* * *

"I never expected you to have come all the way here Judal-kun. Even more… when your soul's black rukh had disappeared." Yunan commented as Judal usedhis magic to reach the great rift.

Judal is only baffled at how far Yunan's house was (This was honestly his first time ever coming to the great rift). Seriously, did he build his house so far away onpurpose!?

He's now completely exhausted, no thanks to the child body's stamina while he is thankful the rukh had helped him.

"Long story short, things happen." He simply answered after he caught on his breath after panting much.

"Hm… I had a feeling you would not tell, but it doesn't matter. Do you want me to do something?"

Judal knew Yunan would be surprised when he heard of his request but that would have at least change his view of Judal, and he asked what happened thathad him change sides.

"I just found out Al Thamen brainwashed me and killed all my family as a baby. And I hate being played with." (A lie, but convincing enough as it was the truthand sad fate of all his counterparts except for those who actually died with his birth family. But given that the current situation requires the Magi being rebornin the same body and all memories intact, it is another convincing factor.)

"Understandable;" Yunan commented. (He sympathized with the young Magi. He would have been equally mad as well if he were on his shoes.)

Yunan then asked in clarification.

"But are you sure to have me raise some dungeons in Kou's land? You just told me that there was someone acting as a spy for Al Thamen…"

"They're focusing on Parthevia for now so it could give some kind of chance that they wouldn't notice. Besides, if I go to Kou after being thought dead fromexhaustion, they would recognize me and bring me back."

"Ah… I suppose I could do your request. Though, I would like a favor from you in exchange."

"Sounds fair enough; what is it?"

"Accompany the first class singularity, Sinbad. And watch over him."

* * *

He ended up meeting Sinbad when Sinbad had finished the fight with Barbarossa and Al Thamen leaving, only to see that there are too many lost souls. (Hehad to count himself lucky that Al Thamen did not notice him)

Almost everyone he knew back in Partevia died.

And that was why Sinbad had mourned for the dead citizens.

"It was a heavy price, isn't it, to save a country from being corrupted…" Judal floated a close but considerable distance away from Sinbad as he mourned.

Needless to say, his household vessels had proceeded to close in to protect Sinbad.

"Who are you!?"

"Are you with that organization, Al Thamen!?"

"Easy, I'm not here to make any enemies. I was here on old man Yunan's request." Judal raised his hands in a surrender motion.

This had caused Sinbad's ears to perk up and stood.

"You know Yunan?"

"Sorta, we're fellow Magi's after all."

"Ma- Magi? So what queen Artemira said…"

"Was true? In a way, yes; though I was originally on that organization's side unwillingly;"

"Wha- what?"

"So you're an enemy!?"

"Hell no; I was forced to exhaustion by them to improve my magic and was thought dead, but I luckily survived. I also got the information thanks to the rukh'sthat they brainwashed me."

He casually admitted. It was another lie but quiet the truth too. They didn't need to know of anything about Alma Torran just yet. He then added.

"I'm on your side though I'm only doing this for old man Yunan's behalf."

"…Alright, I'll trust you."

"Si- Sin!?"

"I'm quiet skeptical of whatever is in Yunan's head but I know he's a good guy, and so is this kid, uh…"

"Judal."

"-Judal; he wouldn't be helping us if he were part of that organization."

Judal stared at Sinbad's strong rukh. In the first world and beyond, he had been quiet interested in him and it's as if the rukh draws him in. But he also saw a tint of black.

Was he a step close to depravity? Was it because of this event?

He never really noticed.

But it doesn't seem that he'll completely fall into depravity anytime soon.

He would need a close look on him.

* * *

Hinahoho and Rurumu, he noticed, are quiet good parents.

Hinahoho was actually doing well as a father despite having to be recently married in around two years.

Rurumu, while strict as a tutor, had proven to be a caring mother.

He was told that she was the one that cooked most of the food for the group.

It was quiet delicious at the least.

Rurumu also acted like a mother he never had after hearing that he had none and they were killed.

He was able to enjoy the warmth of having a mother for the first time. But in his mind, his first mother figure had been Amber, despite the short age gap. And it

had always been.

But there's no way he could tell that to anyone.

He often wondered what it would be like if Amber and Rurumu actually met for the first time.

However, he never got the chance to see it.

Since Rurumu never had the chance to meet Amber, nor lived to see her for the first time.

Hinahoho also tried to fill in the gap of a missing father to him as well. But like with Rurumu, he see's Zaire as his first father figure more.

But he notes that Hinahoho could have been a father as good as Zaire was to him.

* * *

Jafar had been quiet easy to be a target for his pranks along with Drakon.

He was used to angering the vizler in the first world with the former insults to Sinbad but seeing him frustrated had been quiet easy.

Just set some traps and you'll be a target to his anger.

Jafar seems to also have changed since Rurumu's death.

He could tell that it was because Rurumu had been a motherly figure to him seeing that the Sham Lash which was part of Al Thamen had been the one to kill his

family. It was quiet the same to him and Amber.

'Just like you.' A darker part of his mind reminded.

Jafar's violent tendencies had been lessened as time goes and acted much more strict and professional. (Instead of a chase, he is rewarded with a chop on his

head.)

Though it was quiet funny to see that he was the same violent assassin in the past seeing that he is now a total workaholic over the years as a result;

But he supposed; that it could be for the best.

He didn't need to worry of the dark shadows of his past so much anymore.

* * *

Drakon is too professional for his view.

He took traditions all too seriously.

It was probably a given as he was raised in a royal family.

He really had to wonder if Partevia is THAT strict with traditions.

He'll often prank Drakon as attempts to lighten him up and be less formal.

It would always result in a wild goose chase between the ex-general and Magi when it happened (Often times, if Jafar was a victim with him, then Jafar would

join along) but the others don't seem to mind.

It was nice to see him loosen up once in a while.

* * *

Surprisingly, he gets along well with Sharrkan, Pisti, and Yamuraiha.

He often hung around with Pisti and Sharrkan together, often times, accompanied with Spartos.

He wasn't a frequent brothel visitor like Sharrkan but he was close enough to be drinking buddies with him along with Pisti.

Spartos, while not as close, he often hung out to get used to holding actual weapons in case he ran out of magoi.

And he often set him up on a few blind dates just to get him used to girls.

The one he gets along the best had been Yamuraiha. Being a magic enthusiast in creating many formula's for spells, he got along with her in a flash.

He even got to make some peach trees on the castle grounds with her help.

It was rather reminiscent of how he used to get along with Denzel since he, along with Yamuraiha were both magician's from Magnostadt who left for theirown reasons.

He often wondered if Denzel had met Yamuraiha before, but decided against in asking him. It looked like that he was quiet on bad terms when he parted with the former headmaster.

But he changed his mind, knowing that Denzel left in a rather worse term than Yamuraiha did and it took a long time to coerce the summoner to answer him.

So he would ask in another time.

* * *

Masrur had been the toughest one to crack up.

Sinbad had recently saved him off from slavery so he was still quiet stoic and unfamiliar with other terms.

It's like Morgiana all over again. (It was from experience in all honesty)

He tried to at least get some reaction by setting a prank more than once, but the Fanalis didn't budge at all.

He was only given a glare.

But surprisingly, Masrur had been a good listener and was quiet good with keeping secrets that are meant to be kept.

So he would always look for Masrur first if he ever needs someone to listen.

* * *

The first familiar face he met since Yunan, Sinbad, and his household vessels was Aladdin.

He traveled around out of boredom at that time and that was how he came to see Aladdin over at Utan.

From the looks of it, he had recently come over to this world.

He would have loved to talk to him there and then but he opted not to and headed off.

He could sense and see Amon's dungeon as he passed by, which was probably summoned by Yunan.

Speaking of which, he would like to give him a visit soon. It had been years since they talked in person as they had been communicating through the Rukh's afterwards.

Maybe he could give a small visit to Yunan right now.

* * *

"…So he started to control two people?" Yunan inquired.

"Yeah; Not me though. One is probably Jafar."

"…I'm starting to dislike that man more. He's too perfect."

"…I know old man Yunan. But he has his reasons."

"How many times did I tell you to stop calling me an old man? I'm not that old!"

"But you reincarnated over nine times already."

 _How ironic, considering that he himself had restarted his life more than once too without Ugo's intervention._

"…Ahem, anyway, I sense something will happen in Balbadd soon."

Oh. Of course;

That's where it all started to change for him in the first place.

* * *

"You pick a bad time for a vacation here." He floated down as Kougyoku and Ka Koubun walked around in a disguise around Balbadd.

"Who- who are you?"

"Who I am doesn't matter, but I'd like to warn you something. It'll hopefully save you."

He took in a breath before he broke the news. "A civil war is brewing in Balbadd. Warn your families while you can."

Before they could talk again, Judal had used a teleporting magic and left. Finding himself outside of Balbadd;

He had the feeling that things will turn out fine.

"I better return to Sindria soon. Man, I hope Drakon or Hinahoho won't chew me off…"

As if to jinx him, he was chewed off by Hinahoho and Drakon as soon as he reached the island. But that's a story for another time.

* * *

He and Yamuraiha had been asked to train Aladdin.

It seemed that Aladdin had lost Ugo because of the organization's attack.

Aladdin was quiet enthusiastic to meet another Magi and he tried his best to teach him all he knows of being a magi and also magic together with Yamuraiha.

As the days went by, he started to notice how Aladdin would always search up to him in his free time.

He had a feeling that this maybe how it would be like if he met Aladdin in much better terms.

Like brothers.

* * *

He felt like breaking down right there and then.

Because Ion and Denzel had been here and solved the problem of Kougyoku accusing Sinbad;

But he had managed to gain enough self control not to break down.

After all that happened, he had gone over to a cliff at the islands and make some makeshift house added with a borg.

He proceeded to vent out all the stress and break down.

A part of him was glad that they were alive. But another had been that no matter how many times he had met them and know of them, he is a complete

stranger to them in this world.

The thought of it just hurts him.

He released the magic when he finally calmed down and wander around the streets of Sindria.

Coincidentally meeting Kougyoku who was buying bread together with Ion;

Both girls had introduced themselves to him and he did it likewise. Showing them around to Sindria;

He was quiet happy to get a chance to befriend the two once more.

(Ion's sharp eyes had caught on his tears but he had shrugged it off. 'She doesn't need to know.' He reminded himself mentally.)

* * *

Hakuryuu is still the same prince with a polite front.

He knew that he was still keen on revenge when he heard what Sinbad told him in regards with Hakuryuu's information.

So he approached him while he was alone.

"I was brainwashed by Al Thamen." He spoke all of a sudden that he could see Hakuryuu caught off guard.

"Judal-dono...?"

"Sinbad kind of told me about your problem. Us from Sindria had a vendetta against that organization. Well, mine is more personal."

"...What is it?"

"They kidnapped me as a baby and killed my family. While brainwashing me while they're at it."

"Judal-dono... why did you tell me this?"

"Just to let you know that you're not alone. And it's not always about you. I could give you a hand when you needed it. Aladdin and his friends are also willing

to help you. They're reliable too."

He wasn't sure if he succeeded but at least he let the scarred prince know that he isn't alone.

* * *

He had let himself known to Al Thamen for the first time in fifteen years.

He had sensed the black rukh earlier than Sinbad did and head over to Zagan first hand.

 _"Thalg Al Salos!"_

He chanted and attacked the three on standby members who planned on ambushing Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu.

He knew they were surprised.

"How!? We thought you died!"

 _"Asfal Isar!"_

He kept attacking them, not giving them a chance to speak up.

He knew they would have wanted him to come back to Al Thamen which he was sure, refusing.

They were down with one last spell. All that is left of them are their lifeless bodies.

"Judal-kun?" He turned to see Aladdin looking at him. He decided to clarify him before he take conclusions.

"Don't worry Aladdin, they're Al Thamen's lackeys. They planned on ambushing you after you captured Zagan but that was taken care of already."

He could see the relief in Aladdin's eyes.

"I'm glad. Ah! I actually did well in there!"

He chuckled at Aladdin and ruffled his hair.

(Sharrkan, Masrur, and Yamuraiha had been surprised to see him arriving early and stopping the members from causing further damage. He was questioned by the others when he returned but was let off as there had been no casualties. But they found out the other member had still been alive during the festival that night. And that's when he saw that Sinbad had actually been halfway gone and close to depravity.)

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU DO THAT TO HER FOR!?" Judal had shouted as he opened the door to Sinbad's office. Luckily all by himself;

He sensed Zepar's magic activated in a distance away and went over to check who he controlled this time.

He was surprised that it had been Kougyoku.

He knew that Kougyoku had liked the king genuinely, did the king realize this and planned to use it?

"Who?"

"THAT PRINCESS KOUGYOKU HAD LIKED YOU FOR AS FAR AS I FUCKING KNOW! AND IT'S A REAL THING! ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK HER BY USING HER!?"

"…What would she do if she knew?"

"You-"

"Judal, this may seem heartless of me but… I had to. To protect my people, my allies, and Sindria;"

"…Fine. Do what you fucking want."

He slammed the door shut in all his rage.

He knew Sinbad had done a few dirty tricks over the years but to use one's feelings for their needs? He really can't forgive that.

He can now see the other reason why Yunan had disliked him.

He remembered how Sinbad said he hated kings who lie to the people like the former ruler of Parthevia, but Sinbad had become hypocritical to that claim.

Sinbad had become the person he never wished to be.

* * *

 ** _"...He had grown more wary of Sinbad ever since."_**

* * *

 _"Well, dang. I know he's a good guy, but to control someone that actually liked him?" Zaire clicked his tongue in disgust._

 _That was really low. He really didn't know what to say._

 _He had a feeling that Kougyoku may be willing to help him but she is torn of her loyalty to her family, and she would have chosen her family over that, which_ _could be why Sinbad controlled her in the first place._

 _But still, Kougyoku would be very much broken if she found out the person she had a genuine liking to have been using her and what he said to her may just be_ _lies. Even more so when she may find out that she backstabbed her family that she loved so much without meaning to nor does she even know she had been_ _controlled and unconsciously backstab them._

 _And that's why he think this is the lowest Sinbad could get._

 _"Yeah, it's like he controlled her against her will. And_ he _was pissed as hell when he found out. It was a given really, for_ Judal _who had jumped over many_ _worlds, the only thing_ he _had left had been_ his _memories, mind, and emotions. So_ he's _pretty mad at that."_

 _"Though… if_ he's _been in the love-hate relationship with Kougyoku before, why would_ he _be pissed about it?" Rana wondered._

 _"_ He _may not look like it but_ he's _quite fond of Kougyoku herself._ He _did start to see her in a better light along with his Kou king vessels as_ he _goes…"_

 _Which he take to be probably why_ Judal _still see them as_ his _king vessels._

 _"Does that mean_ he _really liked her?"_

 _"Who knows; maybe_ he _had; maybe_ he _hadn't;"_

 _"Doesn't explain that you once said_ he _liked someone of Kougyoku's type to Ion." Denzel pointed out._

 _"Yeah, maybe_ he _liked her once." Ion commented._

 _Fai had thought so too. He had seen how fond_ he _was of Kougyoku and in some of the worlds;_ he _made a point on becoming her first friend before Ka Koubun's_ _arrival. And seeing how_ he _often worries about her more as he went on, Fai thought that it might have been a genuine feeling of liking and seeing her as her own_ _self._

 _So it had really hurt_ him _when_ he _had to consider how Kougyoku felt when the man she had loved had been using her and_ he _feared in hurting her for telling this too._

 _That was_ his _first dose of feeling love to someone. It had been painful, and_ he _still liked Kougyoku and wanted to avoid getting her hurt and stay happy, even if it hurts to see her liking someone else. Though_ he _did get better from the painful feeling of seeing her with someone else over time;_

 _But Fai isn't going to put words on his mouth when_ Judal himself _hasn't confirmed it to him because feelings change over time._

 _Though he would have approved of_ Judal _liking her if_ he _really did;_

 _"I'm not sure, but if_ he _really could interact with us physically,_ he _would have the sure answer for that."_

 _And that is something that Fai is very sure of._

 _He could interpret a lingering longing for Kougyoku on_ his _part when he asked of_ his _love life during one of their conversations in his mindscape, so he was quite positive of what_ Judal's _answer would be._

* * *

 **This, in actuality, was an AU suggestion from OtakuOfTheCentury when I asked her of which** **AU she was interested to see and I decided to implement it as one of the AU's for the previous world's alternate Judal has gone to.**

 **I think it might make sense for alternate Judal to be wary of Sinbad actually. Sinbad and Kouen aren't very much different but while Sinbad had a good front** **and is nice, he was much more calculative than he seems and whatever happened in Adventure of Sinbad might have made his earlier intro as a friendly** **person to someone with a friendly front and calculates the advantage of having them on his side while using it. Kouen, while he could see one's worth just to** **hear their skills, is more direct and given the nature of Kou currently, he had resorted to brute force more than once. But the one difference had been that** **Kouen was much more honest and brute of his intentions which may make him seem kind of evil since he resorts to brute force. In a way, both are well** **intentioned though they showed it differently.**

 **So despite Judal's early interest of being interested in having Sinbad as his king vessel, he might have a similar reaction to Yunan one day and continuing this** **world jumping would have changed Judal's views for the better or worse hence why Alternate Judal, despite still having the same tone of speech as the** **original Judal, was much friendlier and wiser.**

 **And yes, there is JuKou, personally, I find them a rather cute couple. But it won't happen for a while because Judal is still the same jerk we all know and love.**

 **Another thing is that this is also the same reason why no one in the group completely trusted Sinbad to begin with by the main story. Even if they didn't meet him yet, what they heard about Alternate Judal's knowledge is enough for them to be wary of Sinbad.**

 **This had been written before the whole "Sinbad is David's vessel" thing so do forgive me for that. As for my thoughts of the recent revelations, it'll be up along with the main story so I won't say it here.**

 **See you.**

 **\- TransparentAnswer**


	4. -4: What's in a name?

_"You do know that Ion is a name for guys in Reim, do you?"_ He _once asked her in regards of her name._

 _"In my defense, I never knew until I got Reim's name dictionary. Even my caretakers had to read it twice before going over another name and letting me choose it." She raised both her hands, putting them down soon after and looked at the skies above._

 _"There used to be Aster flowers growing near the fields of my hometown along with the Kerria's. I remember I used to collect them and brought them home."_

He _looked at her incredulously. She gave him a pointed look._

 _"I know, I got amnesia back then, but when I heard the name Ion being suggested along with the female alternative, Iona, it just… reminded me of the flowers."_

 _She closed her eyes, hands clasped; arm's placed at her back, and continued._

 _"The first memory that came back to me was the meaning of the Aster's as told by my father. It was remembrance. I just remembered that when they suggested "Ion". I suppose that's what took me to taking Ion. It just sounded similar. It was the closest I could have… to my homeland and what I love in the past."_

 _"So… do you remember your true name in the end?"_

 _She nodded. "Onee-chan told me about it. It's Tia. It meant light in a name dictionary my mom once had. But I'd rather go with Ion now. Tia is dead by personality, but her soul… she'll live on as Ion. As a memory to remember by;"_

 _And_ he _once asked. "What do you think is in a name?"_

 _Ion chuckled nervously. "You do know that it's a very hard question." But she had answered either way._

 _"Names are identities. Some people like how it sounded, like how strong or cool it sounds like, or what they mean. But honestly, I don't think we would always live up to the name we were given. Even a name that sounded hilarious can be recognized for that person's actions. As a hero or a villain, it depends on that person. But that's my answer anyway. We all have different answers, don't we?"_

 _Whenever_ he _remembered this conversation,_ he _often wondered if there is significance to the name the organization had given_ him _._

 _And often times, the name that_ his _birth family had given_ him _. Despite never knowing it at all;_

 _But then again, whatever_ his _name was meant to be before and how_ he _will grow up as a normal person, they all died as a forgotten part of_ Judal _that will never resurface._

* * *

"What do you think when you named me dad?" Fai had once asked.

"That's a tough question son. But my big motivation had been what you said." He laughed.

"What?"

"Remember when you said that you see no point in calling yourself your old name when your real family died?"

"That…? I did. I thought of it as an attachment to them. But where are you going with this?"

"I think that you needed a new beginning son. In a name dictionary in Sasan, Fai means "Beginnings". Very fitting with you who started a new life as an adopted prince, don't you think?"

He did have a point, so he smiled. "I guess so dad."

* * *

"Amber is a pretty name." He once said out of the blue while he hung out with Amber and her friends in his one week stay in Qishan.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard it meant gemstone. I thought I should point it out."

"Oh… dad had been the one to name me that. But I see no significance."

"Why…?"

"Well… he wished for me to be a shining, beautiful, and well loved person when I grow up. But he's not here, and he blamed me for a certain misfortune. Why would the name be beautiful?" She laughed humorlessly.

"But you do wish to spread happiness to the children and people around through performing, right?"

She nodded.

"Then I think the name really fits you. I can see how your friends admire you and care about you too."

"…Thanks."

"Don't mention it. That's what friends are for, aren't they?"

* * *

Fai had almost let out a spit take when he read the name again.

He remembered through the dreams he was seeing that she called herself "Ion" but apparently, "Ion" is a name for boys in Reim.

So he suggested. "Or how about the other alternative for that… Iona?"

She pouted in response. She doesn't like it.

"So… you want another name?"

"No… Ion is just fine." She spoke up. Surprising him; but he decided to question why she chose that name later. Seeing that she doesn't seem to want to budge with choosing the name "Ion";

"Well then, Ion it is."

* * *

He had been the last person to confront the young girl who stood near the cliff created from the fissure. A majority of the village had fallen and swallowed by the earth and are gone. Save for several buildings. One of them including an archive of the kin's history.

"How are you doing now?" He asked.

"...Calm at best. Still in panic at my worst;" She replied.

"I guess that's good." He said. And she then spoke.

"I don't want to cry for them for now."

"Why?"

"Because… I find it strange to mourn for people I used to know, but can't remember. I'd like to move on for the time being."

She took in a deep breath before she declared. "I know that memories can return one day. So the day I would remember everything, would be the day I could properly cry for them. My family, my friends, and those I cared for in my former life."

The younger girl turned to him and gave a smile. "Memories can be remembered after all."

A small smile formed at his lips. "I see."

It was a step to the young girl's recovery. And that's good enough for him.

* * *

"What do you think when you heard of the name "Ion"? That you didn't pick Iona?"

"…Aster flowers."

"…Asters?"

"They meant remembrance, from what I remember. It just reminded me of what the flowers were called."

"…I see."

He supposed that no matter the world, she still loved the flowers that had inspired her current name.

* * *

"Say brother, what was your name before Uncle Aaron adopted you?" Mistoras had been the one to ask during the week of his stay as he told them his relation with him.

"I don't think I remember brother, sorry."

"Eh? Come on, I'm pretty sure you remember a few bits!" Mistoras whined and pleaded at the younger boy to tell him.

In truth, he hardly remembers his birth name anymore since he had gotten used to this new name his father had given him.

And he had accepted that his former self with his previous name had already died during the day he had saved him.

* * *

"What do you think is in a name Aniki?" Judal had asked once in their mindscape's conversation.

"Why are you asking that?"

"Because I really had to wonder of the significance of having a name; is it something to identify ourselves? Or is it something to show what kind of person we are?"

"…Who knows, it maybe both;"

"Maybe, but I think it's more than that Aniki."

"I know; but I think." Fai had paused for a moment before continuing.

"A name isn't just something to identify ourselves, or what kind of person we are due to the meaning of that name. What kind of person we will become depends on who raised us; a name is also something that could give us an attachment. An attachment to this world;"

"…I don't think I can say that I can completely agree with you Aniki. But you're right; I don't think it's just to identify ourselves either."

"Yeah… but who knows."

They left it at that.

What is truly in a name?

It was one of the questions that had mixed answers, after all.

* * *

"Fai-san?" Aladdin had approached him during one of their practice sessions.

"Hm? What's up?"

"It's just… say, what's your real name?"

"…Sorry Aladdin; I've forgotten it long ago…"

It was quiet true; his former name had been pushed away to the back of his minds. A similar reason why he had told Mistoras that he had forgotten his true name;

His former identity is dead.

But his soul would live on.

As Fai Leoxses;

* * *

 **Ah, a personal favorite Omake, because it kind of hit close to home. I'm not exactly fond of my name because I was made fun of because the name sounded strange to some people here.**

 **Names are what you used to call and identify yourself, sometimes, it can be questioning too. Another theme in this had been a question of identity. Alternate Judal and Fai associates names with identities, Ion associates names with memories in a similar manner.**

 **For those unaware, Ion is a male name in Greek. And Reim is based on old Greece. Hence why Ion's name is thought as a boyish sounding name. Ion's name sake is derived from the Japanese language of the Aster Tartaricus flowers which are called "Shion". In Japanese flower language, they meant "Remembrance".**

 **So yeah, see you.**

 **\- TransparentAnswer**


End file.
